Cal II of Cavaria
Cal II Calbridge is the King of Cavaria, he is also the Duke of Calbridge. He is the first born son of the Arlish Emperor Cal I and Empress Nalia. Cal II is also the Kingling of the High Isles and a Prince of the High Isles. Beginnings Prince Cal was born on the 22nd March of 294, he was given the title of Kingling and declared as the Arlish Crown Prince. He spent his childhood playing with his twin sister Princess Carin, and had a very close relationship with her. Prince Cal later joined the Vapheron regiment. He was made a Man at Arms, he trained hard and fought hard and was eventually promoted to a Sergeant in the Vapheron regiment. College Prince Cal entered the University of Calbridge at the age of 21 and had a relationship with an Angel healer Carile. He was easily the most popular guy in school due to his imperial status. Carile is a rather beautiful Angel girl at 22nd of May. Carile as an Angel could only be seen by himself, so no one could see him unless Carile chose to allow others to see her. They met outside of school, many times a day. When they first met, they both fell in love with each other as they were made for each other. Ambassador to Ping At 318, Prince Cal was given the highest order of chilvary, the Order of the Dragon after college. The order was given to him to show his status as a High Isles Prince and member of the highest order of chilvary. At 319, Prince Cal was appointed Arlish High Ambassador to Ping, He spent the next two years improving the relationship between the two superpowers. Frequently traveling to Ping and back. Meeting the Ping emperor many times, he is proficient in both, Common, Chylese and Arlish. Joining the military During 321, Prince Cal joined the Silver guard group after his entry. He fought bravely in the battles and was sent to many overseas territory to fight. He was finally promoted to a Master at arms, then later to a Lieutenant. In 333, the first war began, Prince Cal was promoted to a Captain and then a Colonel. In Fall 339, the League of Men sue for peace, having lost Eastern Saralia and Jerlis being besieged and taken. Prince Cal was knighted as a Knight of Saralia. In Fall 342, the war of the doves ended. In Fall 343, Prince Cal retired from the military and focused on the field of psychology and psychiatry. He joined the task force of the PDM 6 and focused on the creation of a new psychiatric team on diagnosis. Duke of Calbridge Prince Cal and Carile married at 27 April 348, there are talks of the old tradition of giving the Prince a Noble title, the traditional wedding gift given to the heir apparent to the throne of Arlery and the High Isles, some said that he should receive an overseas title, some proposed that the title of Peron or Havaria be given to him, while said that the title of Florell be given to him, though the young prince wanted to have the title of Calbridge as it was where he studied and he formed an emotional bond with the place and he wanted the title of Duke of Calbridge instead of Duke because the title of Duke is the title of the main character of a story he loved. The Emperor eventually decided to gift his son with the title Duke of Calbridge, of the City of Calbridge in the County of Calbridge, a fitting wedding gift for the young prince, a place close to home and Prince Cal and his wife adopted the surname and House and Imperial branch of Calbridge. Calbridge Lab ---------------------- Prince Cal Calbridge also opened a small lab focusing on mental health. He was appointed as the Lab Head of CL and focused his career in psychology, Prince Cal build a lovely lab in the city of Vapheron and concentrated in the research of mental health. Prince Cal as the Lab Director used the lab as the seat of his career, the lab founded many fascinated things and managed to publish many research articles, including the theory that chimeric cells could influence the psych. Second War The tension between the empire and the Confederation is way too strong, with the Confederation having their capital under occupation by the empire. In Fall 356, the Confederation under their King, invaded and killed all of the policing Imperial troops, and also killed the visiting imperial prince. Sparking a massive crisis, they declared the treaty of Jerlis void and the Imperials have no choice but to declare war to fight back and take back the city and the territorial gains in the previous war. At Fall 356, Prince Cal was promoted to a Senior colonel and commander of Valcourt. He commanded the base and helped to fight many of the Cavarian rebels. Prince Cal was later promoted to Third General and commanded a garrison in Cavaria. He led the garrison of Cavaria and controlled the Duke of Cavaria with his troops, policing the Calon ducal palace and Calon. The Duke had no power but to obey his commands. The entire duchy was under his control. Prince Cal commanded his corps to attack Morlane, and also seized many territories from Highwood, even Calburg was attacked too. The duchy expanded and became a powerful duchy instead of being merely a small power. Prince Cal was later promoted to a Second general. Prince Cal was later promoted to a First General. Prince Cal decided to build a magnificent palace, called the Angelon Palace. Its a magnificent palace beside Calon. Return of the Magi ------------------------- In Summer 366, Cal also went over to Arcany to witness the great conflict, and listened to Master Earof telling him about the ways of magic and how magic still exist in the world. Master Earof taught Cal the ways of magic, and Cal became a competent Mage. When Earof was killed, Cal went to him and was knighted by the last Archmage. Earof also told King Cal the location of the Archmage library. Cal located the library and trained himself for many months, many fearing that he might be dead. He is not and grew in power as the blood of gods flow in his veins. After many months he called the Council which were the last surviving Mages to the library and offered to bring them to the empire and to liberate magic again. As the Lord of Cavaria, he offered to build a Magi temple in Cavaria if Vapheron refuses to build the temple and welcome the Magi order. The remaining Masters all voted master Kerof as the Grandmaster. He also proposed the empire to build a massive Magi temple in the Arlish empire, an idea which became reality. He had manage to become the most influential Magi even though he is not a Master yet. Witch Wars beginning ---------------------------- In 368, Cal led his forces to the battle of Eakil, and later proceeded to attack the magi vaults, and seized the facility from its protectors, taking back many rare artefacts. The Magi order attacked Torah with the help of the Cler and Prophet and the the Grand crusader. They slew Storelon and liberated the city of Angels. The angels retook the city and ruled the city. He was also given the rank and title of Master by the Magi Order. Cal was also awarded the ring of Torah by the Archangel Ofron for his efforts in aiding the city and sending his nations troops to fight the forces of the swarm. The Cler and the Prophet united a fighting force called the Crusaders led by the Grand Crusader. Rage of the Warboss ---------------------------- The Warboss has spoken. War is upon the world. The confederation and the empire unite against this common threat and Cal prepared to send troops from his kingdom to attack the Warboss. Cal led the army to attack the Warboss and succeeded, in many battles. Cal used the power of the magi order and crushed many of the opposers. He finally crushed the orks, showing the world the might of the Cavarian army. For once, the small and insignificant nation of the Cavarians could stand tall with pride. Curse of the Wolf The Duke proceeded to lead his army to attack the wolf lands. He succeeded in battle and won many fights. Swarm With the Witch King invaded Talbury and Arcany, he established a kingdom called Ungar. Ungar became the main base of the Dark swarm. King of Cavaria In 377 Fall, Prince Cal saw the northern mines of Morland as extremely valuable and decided to attack it. He had the support of his father who gave him troops to attack Morland. He seized Morlane and eventually crowned himself as King of Cavaria with Imperial authority. The royal title was recognised by the Arlish Emperor, and the title became the title held by the Heir of the Arlish throne. The Dark war still rages on, and both sides the empire and the confederation still at odds against each other. Even though they are at an alliance, the recent attack on Morlane caused the confederation to despise the empire. Winter 386 Third War ------------- The empire and the confederation now at great tension. Both of them now at odds against each other. With a common enemy gone and out of the way, both sides now waged war on each other. The Emperor Cal now fights against the High King Jorain. Prince Cal led his forces to attack the humans. His Majesty Cal II, King of Cavaria, Kingling of the High Isles, Duke of Calbridge. Born - 22nd March 294 Race - Half Arl Spouse - Carile of Torah Class - Magi Shadow Ranks and titles * Prince of the High Isles - 22nd March 294 0yo * Kingling of the High Isles * Arlish Crown Prince X * Arlish Ambassador to Ping - 319 25yo X * PDM 6 Task Force Member * Duke of Calbridge - 27th April 348 54yo * Lab Director of Calbridge Laboratory - 351 * Mage * Sorcerer * Magi Shadow * Magi Master * King of Cavaria Fall 377 Awards * Knight of the Order of the Dragon - 318 24yo * Knight of the Order of Saralia - Fall 339 45yo - First War * Ring of Torah - Battle of Torah Military Appointments * Man at Arms in the Vapheron Regiment - * Sergeant in the Vapheron Regiment * Master Guard in the Silver Guard - 321 * Master at Arms in the Silver Guard - 324 * Lieutenant in the Silver Guard - 328 * Captain in the Silver Guard - 333 * Colonel in the Silver Guard - 336 * Senior Colonel of Valcourt - Fall 356 * Third General of the 3rd Cavarian Legion - 359 * Second General of the 2nd Cavarian Corps - 362 * First General of the 1st Cavarian Army - 365 Mount - Ilfien Equipment * Right hand weapon, One handed sword - Ulro’felorn, the Darkflame * Left hand weapon, Wand - * Left pinky, ring - Ring of Torah * Left ring, band - * Left middle, ring - Arlish Chariot Ring * Left index, ring - * Head, Cowl - * Back, Cloak - * Chest, Armour - *